Dark Youth
by Clementine Angst
Summary: Hermione and Draco are kidnapped by the Dark Side, only to find out that in order to secure the fate of the wizarding world they have to get married and produce and heir. With a prophecy, a war and a medling Harry, can Hermione and Draco ever find peace?
1. To Be Wed

Chapter One–To be Wed

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, any of the characters in the book, or anything else related to the book.

A/N: Okay, so here is the first chapter of my new story. It's DMHG:) This should be fun. I hope you enjoy it! (I ignored HBP & DH. I had this idea…so…yeah). The idea isn't very original; well the beginning of the story isn't very original. But please read! It is set in their seventh year at Hogwarts. :)

-------------

"I can't believe that you actually want _me_ to be the head boy when _she _is the head girl, this is an, an utter atrocity!"

"Shut up Malfoy." Hermione Granger countered his fowl words with harsh ones.

"You have no right to tell me to shut up, Granger!"

"Yes I do." She stated, almost too matter-of-fact for her own good.

"Silence, both of you!" Dumbledore bellowed. They both had managed to stand up from the large comfortable chairs in the Headmaster's office and begin to bicker back and forth. They had been called out of dinner directly after the sorting to come here; it was their first day back to school. They now stood, staring intently at Dumbledore. "I will escort you to your dorm, now follow me!" His face was stern, his words silenced them. They reluctantly followed. The path was easy enough to remember, just like the password, "Lemon Drop". Hermione knew that recycling passwords was fine as long as they were creative.

The main room was lavish, the walls were striped: gold and silver. There were two rooms: one to the right and one to the left. Hermione's was to the left.

"This is your dorm. Take care of it. Try not to bicker. You have immense duties as Head Girl and Boy. Be model students, please do not disappoint. I have to go now; I have some business to tend to." Hermione heard the faint mumbling of Dumbledore's voice but her eyes had locked themselves onto Malfoy. '_Ew__, disgusting,_' she thought to herself, shooing away any thoughts of him. But she couldn't unglue her eyes from his frame. When had it become so muscular? When had his hair become so appealing? She shook herself back to reality when she realized Dumbledore was still speaking, "…until I return."

When Dumbledore bid his farewells she managed to hurry into her new bedroom. It was beautiful; the colors of Gryffindor decorated the walls and the décor. She fell in love with it already. Her room connected to a bathroom of which she was to share with Malfoy. She shuttered at the thought of accidentally walking in on him but shooed away the images as she glanced out the window. The view was magnificent. She knew that the room was perfect; it was the roommate she was unsure about. She headed back to the common room where a fire was lit and a bookshelf sat lined with books. There were also two tables, a sofa and a loveseat. She sprawled herself across the couch, glaring at Malfoy as he scanned the bookshelf. "Probably looking for books on how to do your hair," Hermione thought. She giggled slightly, unable to think of him reading. He turned to her with a smirk on his face.

"Is there something amusing going on? I'm one that appreciates a good laugh."

"Oh, it's nothing, Malfoy, nothing at all." She replied before turning back to the allure of the fire. He reluctantly ignored her and continued to look at the books though his thoughts wandered elsewhere.

'_I wonder what was so funny._' He asked himself, '_Why should I even care, I mean, it's Granger!_'

Hermione was growing bored with the monotonous shape of the fire and decided to head out to see Ron and Harry. She grabbed her bag and moved towards the portrait hole.

"Where are you going, Granger?"

"Out, to see…well it's none of your business, Malfoy."

"Didn't you hear that old man? He said to stay here until he returned. He went to do something. Weren't you paying attention?"

She wanted so badly to tell him he was wrong, but she had been distracted. "I guess not." She shrugged before throwing her stuff down and going back to original position on the couch. She felt his eyes as they followed her. "What are you looking at?"

He shook his head and replied, "Not you," She could hear the coldness in his voice. She assumed it was there permanently from his upbringing. His mouth sneered into a smile while she sat silently on the couch. There was a series of anxious knocks and Hermione looked up in bewilderment. Dumbledore stood in their common room knocking on the end table in an attempt to gather their attention. He cleared his throat and beckoned to Draco.

"Please sit down," He gestured to Hermione, "Next to her please." Draco reluctantly sat down next to Hermione as she sat up, her eyes not flinching as he brushed up against her. Her insides were set into utter chaos though her exterior remained an even shade of calm. Draco twisted his mouth into a grin before turning back to Dumbledore.

"We have word that the safety of many at Hogwarts is in danger. There has been a lead leaked to the Ministry of an attack. We are locking down all the students as of," He glanced at his wristwatch, there were several different hands, each decorated in different shapes, "Well, actually right now. So I best be off. Please do not try to exit the room. It is no use. Lockdown means no one gets out, and hopefully no one enters. He left in a hurry, disappearing in a flash of flames.

Draco didn't get up, he was worried. Hermione could tell by the unpleasant, unsettling, and almost cute look on his face. He didn't want to move, he could admit that he was fairly comfortable in the current position. By finding out that there was potential danger on the loose his mind had gone into panic mode. If it had to do with death eaters then his father would want him to come. And even though he wasn't a death eater yet they still called on him so he could learn the trade. He never supported dark magic. He saw how his father used it on his mother to do horrid things. He grew up in such chaos that he swore to himself he would never take the dark mark, but he was unsure if that was enough in this world.

Hermione was also growing quite comfortable with their current state of being. She didn't know why, but Malfoy's company seemed to be the only thing that kept her from falling into utter panic. Hours passed until the day outside grew dim. The trees now blended softly with the sky. There was a slight moon tonight, its light shining right through the window and onto the two students. Draco stood up and hurried over to close the shade. He wearily ran a hand through his hair before glancing over at Hermione. He was sure that she was thinking of her friends. Stupid Harry Potter, how could he have cast such an enamoring spell on her to make her love him so much. Draco didn't understand how the two of them could be such friends. Harry was impulsive, Hermione was logic. Though opposites attract wouldn't those two cause fights?

The night quivered outside and the castle shook. There was a bang and a boom accompanied with a shout or two. Hermione rushed over to him, her eyes soaking in distress. She unconsciously grasped his arm and lessened the proximity between them. They were standing together, awfully close. He couldn't help but love the way her hot breath stained the crook of his neck. And as the noises grew closer and sadly landed right behind their door he heard her whisper his name several times. They removed their wands, ready to face whatever came.

--------------

She screamed her throat scratching violently. "Shut up you displeasing girl," The man who bound her hands remarked harshly. He dragged her by the arm through a dimly lit hallway. The floors were a swirl of green and white marble with sudden hints of grey. The candle light fell gruesomely against her pale skin. She had been dragged out of bed last night, her sheets thrown off her as she was led through Hogwarts. She had no idea who brought her here, but the man who guided her through the hallways she knew quite well. Lucius Malfoy brought her through these chambers and corridors. He held her arm so tightly she could feel the pain every time he shifted his hand. She was sure there would be a mark there later.

"Where are you taking me?" She asked, though she knew the answer.

"Do the Dark Lord, you fool." His harsh words silenced her. Her mind fell limp in her head as she walked like an empty shell. The Dark Lord? Oh, hopefully Harry would come soon. Suddenly her stomach dropped, they had arrived at a door. It was a metallic shade of green and loomed tall over their heads. The door handles were in the shapely form of snakes twisted about.

"Oh, please, Harry," She pleaded silently to herself, "Order? Someone?" Her whispers began to hurt her as no one answered her call. She assumed no one knew. Malfoy shuffled around his cloak for his wand, he seemed to have misplaced it. As he continued searching she prepared herself for the worst moment of her life.

--------------

"Dumbledore!"

"Harry, I am sorry. We have no idea who has kidnapped her. For all we know she could have left."

"Professor, you have to try." Harry screeched. Turning around to Ron and beckoning for some help.

"Yeah, err, Hermione wouldn't have just left. You have to help." Ron added, almost nervously.

"I never said we wouldn't." Dumbledore replied. "I will contact the order, no worries. We will eventually find her. Though we have no leads, other than the similar disappearance of your fellow student Draco Malfoy. We do believe they are connected as their occurrence happened on the same night in the exact manner. And both of them being 'Heads' makes it very likely that they are linked. We will bring in their roommates to be questioned."

"Wait, Malfoy, that little, ugh! Why are you going to help that little fool?" Ron snapped, his eyes bulging.

"Thank you professor" Harry retorted quickly, "c'mon Ron, let's go." He led Ron out into the hallway. "You have to calm down; there shouldn't be a problem in finding her. Don't worry."

----------------

"Mother, why is it necessary to have me bound by ropes? I am your son!" He spat. He shook violently, but it did no good. Draco found himself tied to a chair in an unevenly lit room. His mother sat across the room shaking her head.

"Draco dear, don't worry. It'll all be over soon. Just sit still and stop making a ruckus. I don't want them to take you away."

Currently they were in a secret residence recently occupied by Voldemort. Lucius Malfoy and his wife were called here under unusual circumstances. They had learned of a certain fate that was to become of their son. They hoped that he wouldn't try to prevent it. They begged silently that it did not succeed. Draco and his mother heard shouts of several words from another room. His mom stood up and headed towards him before nervously untying him.

"Come Draco, it is time." His mother led him down a dark corridor lit by green flames. Slytherin décor seemed to be in style. He followed her to a large door of which had two entwined serpents that lay as handles. She removed her wand and muttered a spell. The doors creaked gallantly open and they headed inside. The room was fairly small though Draco noticed almost instantly that the Dark Lord sat at the head on a throne of which was higher than everyone else. Draco was scared even though he knew this day was going to come sooner or later. He had to face him eventually. What he came to notice was that Hermione was standing in the very spot he was headed towards. She was shaking with fear. He felt no pity for her.

"Draco," the Dark Lord boomed, "It's wonderful that you could make it, we have a surprise."

Draco nodded and took his place next to Hermione.

"We have made a decision that will secure the future of the wizarding world," A smile crept creepily onto his face; "You and Hermione Granger are to be married."

--------------

A/N: Thanks for reading! What did you think?


	2. The Cracking of Plans

Chapter Two-The Cracking of Plans

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, any of the characters in the book, or anything else related to the book.

-------------

"We have made a decision that will secure the future of the wizarding world," A smile crept creepily onto Voldemort's face; "You and Hermione Granger are to be married."

Hermione wanted to yell, scream and sprint away. But she didn't. Instead she stood in shock, shaking her head almost unconsciously. Draco on the other hand, well, his eyes grew wide. The side of his mouth began to twitch. She was a mudblood. She was going to ruin their family line! Why in hell would Voldemort do this?

"You, Draco, are mostly in deep thought regarding the reasons for this union. Perhaps I can enlighten you." Voldemort countered Draco's frustrated face with an explanation, "You see, we are going to make the most powerful bond between the two most powerful wizards of your time. It was between you or Potter. But when Dumbledore chose you as the Head Boy it sealed the deal."

Draco couldn't work up the nerve to say anything. Neither could Hermione, she stood like a statue of stone.

"Also, with the most powerful union comes the most powerful heir. And with the most powerful heir being born on the dark side, well, it will give us the upper hand. There's your explanation, Draco. Now be gone. Your father will escort the two of you to your room."

"Thank you, sir." Draco replied nervously before following Hermione and his father. They stumbled upon a different route this time. The hallways were beaming with light, the feel was almost florescent. They halted a broad door of which was a painted a sulky shade of grey. As they entered their stomachs lunged about, unnerved by the recollection of their fate.

"Stay here." Lucius commanded, looking both directly in the eye before he left.

The room was nothing special, though there was only one bed. 'I guess Draco will be sleeping on the ground tonight,' Hermione snickered slightly before letting her eyes tear. Even she knew that she was screwed. If the marriage was to happen before they were rescued then they would be stuck together for forever. But perhaps a plan of some sorts could prevent the union from taking place.

"Malfoy," She whispered sharply.

"What, Granger?"

"We need a plan."

"Obviously,"

"Any ideas, smartass?"

"No need to be so harsh. And actually I do have an idea. We can sneak out in the middle of the night and leave."

"You know that won't work."

"Well, there are no ideas coming from your end!" He said pointedly, still maintaining a whisper. She fluffed off his comment and proceeded to come up with a plan.

"Maybe we could find a fireplace and talk to the Order."

"I doubt they wouldn't secure the fireplaces. I think trying to sneak out is our only bet. Or we could just rot away in this room and eventually end up husband and wife. And the latter is something I know I don't want. Hopefully the feeling is mutual."

"Yes it is, Draco, don't worry about that. I would rather marry Ron."

"We all thought you wanted to marry him anyway." Malfoy sneered, "Or is it Potty that's got your heart?"

"Shut up."

"Granger, I'm warning you. If you keep going like this I'll—"

"Draco, Hermione. I'm so happy to see that you are…getting along." A voice seethed from the entrance of the room. Severus Snape stood, a black cloak gently blending with the greasy shine of his hair. His voice echoed gracefully against the walls. "The wedding is tomorrow morning at eleven. We'll send some people in here to get you ready." He looked them over before snickering. "Oh, why aren't you excited?"

"We are," Hermione retorted, "Just on the inside,"

"Well then, I'll leave you two alone." Snape added before exiting in haste.

"We should sneak out." Hermione agreed quietly, she knew it was their only hope. Though it was foolish and irrational, something she hated, there was no other escape. She wouldn't be able to live with herself knowing she was such a wimp. They wouldn't kill them, it was obvious. But living could become quite a hassle if Draco and she made the mistake of getting caught.

"Fine," Draco sniped, "Tonight after everyone has settled in,"

"And how exactly are we supposed to know when that is, _Malfoy_?"

"I don't know, _Granger_. We'll just have guess."

"I doubt assumptions will help us in our current situation,"

"Then what do you suggest?"

"Waiting until about one in the morning and—"

"Why one?"

"Why not?"

"Because, not everyone has a decent bedtime. That's rather obvious. Even I find the allure of night time quite the cure for unstable emotions."

"Stuff it Malfoy, no one cares."

"I believe you do, being my future wife and all," he sneered, his eyes narrowing. She didn't feel like arguing, her energy had disappeared when they entered this dangerous situation. Her mind was so unclear; perhaps panic was something she couldn't handle. The thoughts that slightly reigned silent in normal circumstances were dominant in her mind. She hoped that maybe he would come to his senses and be decent enough towards her instead of crushing the last couple days of her "happy" life into foul memories. It was silent again, it was silent until the final stars found their place in the sky and the shadows began to blend in with the scenery. They heard the steps dissolve into the quiet and assumed that the guards had fallen into sleep when uneven snores rang heavily into the air. Hermione watched Draco intently; he sat in a chair across the room, the flickering candle casting brightening shapes across his features. She considered how sharp and pointed his face was, though it still had a silent stain of elegance. Her thoughts rested on how arrogant he was, even when silent. When his eyes locked with hers she looked away, but he did not for he noticed her unspoken excess of knowledge that leaked through her curls and flooded her skin. The tension that Voldemort placed on them brought out the fighter in her, the bravery of which had surely placed her in Gryffindor.

"What time do you suppose it is?" Hermione whispered, though her words were quiet they did not lack confidence. He disliked her inability to be vulnerable, even when peril and terror presented itself in such a painfully obvious manner,

"How should I know?" He knew the only reason she was asking was her lack of knowledge, not her expectations for his.

She shook her head and glanced out the window, the moon was cloaked by a mask of blue tonight, and hopefully that would be beneficial. "I think we should go now," Her words once again came out harsh and unemotional, whereas her thoughts were leaking with tears.

"Fine," He shrugged and walked over to the door grasping a dimly lit candle. She followed, standing directly behind him. He tried the door, it opened slightly. No creak echoed against the hallway, no person sat guard and no lights lined the corridor. These things worried them. The lack of protection, of guarding, could only mean that there was no real way out. But both decided to forget the existence of that idea. They headed through the hallway, picking at random to proceed to their left. As they walked Hermione could hear Malfoy's faint breath outline the stillness. It seemed so close to her, almost close enough to touch it. Their feet did not crash against the floor and go cascading against the silence; their exhales did not disturb the sleep of others. As they hurried through the darkness, Draco glanced over at Hermione. He noticed that her face was trimmed in the frost of paleness, though not as white as his own flesh. He saw how her eyes could not falter anymore and her lips could not digress any farther. Her unhappiness still had no effect on him, other than a sudden awkwardness that he felt. If they did not escape he would need to be able to comfort her. He would need to be able to show some emotion other than those of an arrogant pig. But now was not tomorrow and he needed to concentrate on their departure, not their potential failure.

Hermione tried hard to stare ahead and ponder only on the glum scenery, but her efforts were minimal at best. She noticed how she glanced over to Malfoy almost frequently. His company would not usually comfort her, but now it was her life support, the one thing that held her from the edge. A door came into their view, it was large and gloomy. Bars of black clung to its frame. When they arrived at its foot their eyes gazed at its features. It looked strong, domineering and important. It sure looked like the door that would aid them in their escape. Hermione looked at Draco and their eyes fell upon each others. They agreed that this door was their only chance. It was open it or turn back; they couldn't stand in the middle all night.

They stepped towards the door at the same time, their hearts racing with anticipation, when footsteps echoed against the floors. The person was light on their feet, prancing about rather rapidly. Hermione instinctively stepped towards Draco, grasping his hand in hers. As they approached Draco became anxious. When the figured entered their field of vision his impulses went crazy. He felt his head bend down slightly and his hands worm around Hermione's waste. He felt his lips meet hers and his heart pound ferociously.

She didn't hesitate to kiss him back; it was obvious that his reasoning was realistic. Perhaps when the person noticed their position they would flee. She heard the footsteps halt and a faint snicker. She didn't recognize the voice, so she continued to kiss Malfoy, slowly beginning to enjoy it. He didn't stop; he didn't plan on it, not until that person left. He felt it so easy to admit that he was having fun, but almost instantly felt ashamed. This wasn't the time for pleasure. She reluctantly ran her hand through his hair. He mirrored her actions without hesitation.

There was an uncomfortable cough and they broke apart, their cheeks growing flush. They glanced over at the figure; it was a Death Eater they hadn't been introduced to. His eyes emerald eyes twitched aggressively while his appearance reeked of scum and dirt. His clothes were merely rags and his hair was a mass of strands of filth. "Excuse me," He added before walking towards them, "But you're blocking the door to the kitchen." He squealed as he passed them, beginning to open the door, "Oh and you two should be in your room, before you get caught. Don't even try to leave. There's no way out. Trust me; magic is your only escape when you're here."

The man headed into the kitchen, his step still jolly whereas Hermione and Draco stood, still linked together, thinking only of their misfortune. "I think we should head back, before we do get caught."

"Yes," Draco replied before breaking away from Hermione and heading back in the direction they came from.

When they returned to their headquarters the mood had tensed. They were sweating with panic. They sat in silence for a while until Hermione headed over to the bed. She kicked her shoes off and got in. She attempted to burry herself in the covers, but Draco came over. He knew it would be awkward, but he asked anyway, "Do you mind?" He gestured to the bed, as if to ask if he was welcome. She knew it would be mean to make him sleep on the floor so she reluctantly agreed. "And just for the record, that kiss was just because of the Death Eater,"

She turned over in the bed, locking her eyes with his, "I am aware,"

"Just so you know, I would never kiss someone like you, a mudblood that is," He continued, "And even though we are in this together, don't expect me to be nice. It's not in my blood. It's not in me."

"I don't expect anything,"

"That's good; because there is no way in hell I am ever changing myself for _your_ expectations."

"I know," She added before turning over and closing her eyes. Hopefully Draco would find it in himself to act mature. His arrogance might just push her over the edge. She was hoping that the Order would come, it was almost expected of them. Hermione wished with all her heart that they were rescued before she met a doom almost equivalent to death. As soon as the silence settled in she began to tear. She couldn't help but hate that tonight foreshadowed the rest of her life.

"Hermione," Draco's words cut like a knife through the silence. He was unaware that she was crying.

"What?"

"Goodnight,"

"Night."

---------------

A/N: Thanks so much for reading. I hope you enjoyed the chapter :) I made a short trailer for this fanfic (mind you, it is not very good,) Check out the link in my profile.


	3. I was Married

Chapter Three — I was Married

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, any of the characters in the book, or anything else related to the book.

A/N: Sorry it took kind of long to update, this chapter took more time than I expected. Hope you enjoy it!

-------------

Hermione woke up exhausted, her eyes trembling with panic. She began to move when she realized that Draco's muscular frame lay entwined with hers. He was lying on his stomach, his left leg lying across her body, his left hand lying in her hair. As much as she knew that it was an invasion of personal space to remain in this position she ignored her common judgment and moved closer to him so that her face was merely inches away from his. As she moved about, wrapping her hands around his waist, he lay awake and aware. As much as he knew that they weren't close, that he had such displeasure lacing his thoughts when in her presence, he wanted to be close to someone. The feeling of her breath as it staggered upon his flesh, the uneven beat of her heart as it echoed against his side, and the knowledge she was willing to be this close were the reasons that pushed him to sink further into the bed. When she halted movement and proceeded to close her eyes, Draco pulled her into his chest, muttering incoherently under his breath. Trying to forget their predicament, the safety and stability of his strength helped her cope.

There was a steady knock upon their door. They both allowed their eyes to jolt open and glance hesitantly towards the noise. The door creaked open, revealing an obviously tiresome Severus Snape. He coughed viciously before interrupting them, "Sorry to disturb you, but you're expected to be married in less than an hour. It would be smart of you to get ready." He shook his head nonchalantly before throwing a gown and set of dress robes onto the floor near the bed. "See you in a bit,"

He exited without haste, closing the door with a squeak. Hermione struggled towards the dress, holding it up in the nearby mirror. "Oh, it's horrendous!" she exclaimed, "And it's not even white…it _cream_."

"I didn't know you had it in you to be picky in a situation like this,"

"Well, it's just…I always expected that my wedding dress would be white, pure, you know…that whole thing."

"I really don't know," Was his frank reply.

"Gosh, Draco. White as in pure, like…" She knew this was awkward, trying to explain why one wears white on their wedding day, "pure like virginity."

"Oh," He laughed, "I get it now," He snickered once more before picking up his dress robes from the floor. His face was instantly dressed in a look of disgust.

"Not being picky, are we?" She joked, her eyes narrowing flirtatiously.

"I was just admiring the solid black attire, though; I always pictured myself in white." He whispered. Hermione was unsure if he was mocking her. She severely doubted that Draco Malfoy had thought about his wedding and what color he was to wear. But life seemed to be full of surprises lately.

"Is the manly Draco Malfoy still a virgin?"

"Stuff it, Granger, unlike some people out there I am quite the sentimentalist." He added before beginning to undress. Hermione cleared her throat when he removed his pants. "What? If the wedding actually happens you'll be forced to see a little more of me." He sneered, his lips forming a scowl. "And trust me; I'm not looking forward to it."

Her eyes began to tear uncontrollably; she had hoped he would comfort her. But of course, he stood on the opposite end of the room, fixing his attire while she wept. This was surely the end, and her only choice was to suck it up. There was another knock on their door. It opened to reveal an edgy Lucius. He beckoned for them to follow him. Obviously, it was time.

--------------

As Hermione opened the bold doors she noticed the aisle was lined with clumps of black roses identical to those of which sat in her bouquet. No one stood as she entered, though music played triumphantly in the background. She could see Draco, though the room was dimly lit. His face was quivering with terror. She wanted so much to turn around and run, but she couldn't leave Draco behind. At the head of the alter stood a plump man dressed in a black cloak. Hermione guessed he would be marrying them.

She arrived at the head of the alter. Draco didn't take her hand or tell her she looked beautiful. He didn't gaze into her eyes and smile. And he surely didn't say he loved her. Hermione felt like she was being robbed of such a wonderful day and it hurt her.

The priest coughed and looked at the two. He opened a book and began to read. Hermione tried hard not to listen, but she couldn't help it. Every word of his cut right through her. The vows were coming up.

"Do you Hermione Granger take thee to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do thee part?"

"I do,"

"Do you, Draco Malfoy, take thee to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do thee part?"

"I do,"

A man then appeared with a two rings, his hands trembling as he handed the first to Draco. Malfoy took her hand solemnly and placed it on. Hermione mirrored his actions when it was her turn.

"I now pronounce thee man and wife. You may kiss her, now." The priest announced.

Draco turned to Hermione, his hands grasping hers. He bent in to whisper something in her ear. "I'm sorry," He then moved towards her lips and embraced her in a brief kiss. There were no cheers or claps; there was just the crowd with their serious faces, glancing upwards at the youth. Voldemort sat at the front, his eyes concentrating solely on Draco as he led Hermione out the doors.

------------

Hermione had assumed that after the wedding they would go back to their room and have to suffer for hours until night came and they could sleep once again, but she was wrong. There was a reception of some sorts and they both had to attend. She wanted with all her heart to go back to their room and lay in bed. Draco was also astonished that there would be such a festivity with a bunch of dark wizards, but he assumed it was merely for the alcohol.

They entered that hall that was decorated in a mass of heads. It seemed that anyone they ever knew to be associated with the dark side was in attendance. Hermione stood by Draco when Voldemort headed towards them.

"It is time for the first dance, son. Take her out there," He sneered, his eyes narrowing into slits.

Draco obeyed and led Hermione out onto the dance floor. He took her hand in his, his other hand snaked around her waist. She looked directly into his eyes as the music started. She didn't recognize the tune, it was classical. Draco glided her about the floor, a look of defeat on his face. She couldn't help but feel defeated as well. When the dance ended he dropped her hands like they were in flames and went towards the table of which held the firewiskey. She hesitantly followed; she didn't want to be alone with all these people. Some of them irked her.

Draco felt her come up behind him and grab a glass. She downed it in seconds. His eyebrows raised in confusion. He didn't suspect Hermione to be able hold that down. But she hastily took another, taking a bit longer to finish it this time. He glanced at her and smiled before finishing his.

She shook her head and took another. He followed her lead, "I see you're quite the drinker."

"Nope," she shrugged before sipping her drink.

"Well, I guess I'll be able to out drink you then," His smile grew in a gracious manner.

"Ha, yeah right."

"_Yeah. Right._" His glass fell empty again. The night went on like this until the whole room seemed drunk, including Hermione and Draco. He took her hand and led her out of the room. They giggled their way down the corridors until they found their room.

"Are we going in _there_?" Hermione choked out.

"Mmhm" Draco replied, shaking his head vigorously. "Come on, it'll be fun," He added. His words stretched out like nighttime around here.

"Fine Draco, if you _really _want to," She relied before pushing her face into a huff and opening the door with a grin. There room was so dark, the candles had all blown out, but Hermione found the dark easier to handle. Draco enveloped her in a hug and glanced down upon her face.

"You look so bootiful today, you know?"

"Thanks!" She exclaimed before looking up at him. His face was merely an inch away. Soon there was no space at all for he had kissed her. Sooner than later, his hands were fumbling through his hair and unbuttoning his blouse. He did the same. They were on the bed, their hands flying all over, panting like fiends.

"Hold on," Draco suggested, "I have to grab something." He threw a hand towards the bedside table and came back with a wallet. "I have noooo idea why they didn't take this away! I had it on me when they attacked." He shakily removed something from his wallet and she smiled. Hermione let out a little giggle before kissing him again. He smiled. A night without consequence would be good for him. And with that, they settled into the bed, escaping the rest of the world to be with each other.

--------------

Morning was brighter than ever. Malfoy felt the flesh of someone rubbing against his. He didn't dare move away, their company was making him smile. He moved closer and nestled his head in their neck. _She smelled so sweet._ His thoughts were jumbled about when he noticed that they had attracted a crowd. About a dozen Death Eaters stood at the front of their bed. Their faces were watching with intensity.

"Do you mind?" Draco hissed. They smiled and then shrugged, but they did not leave. Draco was confused to why exactly they would be converging around his bed. Hopefully they weren't mad about last night; he didn't want them to think he was a cheater. Draco could remember it vaguely. He remembered the heat, the sweat, the kisses, and all that lovely stuff. But he couldn't remember who. He silently pleaded that he hadn't done anything wrong. He stiffly glanced over at the girl beside him. Her bushy mane of hair, her slender build, it was all so familiar to him. But his head was pounding and the staring was just adding to it.

He hesitantly moved her shoulder so she was facing him. And with a shocked look upon his face he glanced over at the crowd of Death Eaters, his eyes wide. He couldn't have! What would his parents say? He didn't have to worry anymore. Being sentimental was never his high point. His mind raced with reasons.

"Why are you here?" He questioned.

"The Dark Lord sent us to check on you,"

"All of you?"

"No, sir. Just me. The Dark Lord seems to believe that last night could have secured an heir."

Draco shuttered and glanced once more at Hermione. "We'll be right out,"

"Just head to the dining hall,"

"Sure," Draco retorted as they exited. He then awoke Hermione. She sat up, a bewildered look upon her face. When she noticed their current condition her mind began to race. She shook her head crazily and began repeating the word "no" over and over until Draco rolled his eyes and got out of bed. He pulled on pants and a shirt. She did the same. "We have to go down to the dining hall,"

Terror flashed across her face for an instant, but Draco pretended as if he saw nothing. They exited their room and headed towards the elegant doors leading to the dining hall. They seemed larger than ever today. As they entered they were greeted by a snicker. Voldemort, Snape, Draco's parents and a couple other Death Eaters sat at the center table. Hermione and Draco reluctantly walked over. Their hearts were nervously twitching with anxiety.

"Good morning Draco, Hermione. Please have a seat. We have some things to discuss. Severus," Voldemort turned to Snape. He then removed two potions from inside his cloak and handed them to Voldemort. Voldemort accepted them with haste. "These are for you two," He said before handing one to each of them. "Take them before bed tonight; they should help you in your business. Heirs are important. And if you refuse to follow through, there is always the Imperius Curse or even the Cruciatus, I won't hesitate to use them on you two. But that is just if the situation permits. Oh, and you two are welcome to get a bite to eat."

Draco and Hermione nodded their heads and sat down. Plates were soon sitting in front of them and they accepted the food with hesitance. They sat in silence while the others went on with their business. When they thought they had sat there long enough, they excused themselves and claimed they were going for a walk.

The grounds were beautiful. Wherever they were, it was obviously in the middle of nowhere. One side was a giant bundle of trees; the other was a vast amount of open space of which revealed nothing. They began to walk towards the lake. It wasn't maintained very well; the leaves and flowers were drooping in several directions. When they took a seat on the grass a patronus appeared in their presence. It resembled a stag; Hermione hastily assumed it was Harry's.

It began to speak, "Hermione, Draco, it is Harry and the Order. We are afraid we have no idea where you are and are very unsure if this message will ever reach you. We are developing a plan and should be arriving in a few days, only if we figure out your location. Stay safe and smart." It then disappeared in a flash and Draco turned hesitantly to Hermione.

"Granger, what are we going to do?"

"Don't mention anything."

"Why would I do that?"

"I don't know!" She retorted. It was quiet for several moments before Draco killed the silence with a lingering question.

"So, what do you think about those potions Snape gave us?"

"Hmph," Hermione snorted, "We can't use them, and you know what'll happen. We can't have that."

"But I have experienced the Imperius Curse, Hermione and I—"

"Are you seriously suggesting we follow through with this?"

"No!" He shouted defensively, "I am _suggesting _that we develop some sort of convincing plan so they believe we have used the potion."

"Well, tell me when you come up with something."

"Fine" he shrugged off her attitude and leant back against a nearby tree. They fell silent once again.

-------------


	4. My Beautiful Rescue

Chapter Four–My Beautiful Rescue

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, any of the characters in the book, or anything else related to the book.

-------------

It was almost time for bed and both Hermione and Draco had been hoping the ordeal wouldn't have to happen tonight. They slowly slugged through the hallways, the potions wearing holes in their pockets. Their bedroom seemed to approach rather quickly as they both stood outside, glancing at the ground. A door of terror had appeared in front of them, it seemed only moments ago that they had been in the Headmaster's office learning that they were going to have to share a dorm. Sure, they were currently staying together. But it was not as luxurious as their previous arrangements. Sharing a bed hadn't worked out in the most comfortable ways. Living here offered no place to go for comfort or quiet, both of which were greatly needed. The only words they had exchanged since the morning had been silence, and truthfully Draco found it easier to be quiet. He assumed he would end up sticking his foot in his mouth, anyway.

There was a sudden creak of the ground behind them. They reluctantly turned to face it. Severus Snape stood a stiff silhouette. He cleared his throat nonchalantly before gesturing to the door, "After you two,"

Hermione's eyes went frantic, trying to connect with Draco's to show her panic but he neglected her effort. "Are you going to go in…w-with us?"

"Just to supervise," Snape sneered in response, "Lately I have been assigned the rather…petty tasks."

Draco shuttered, not daring to look Hermione directly in the eyes. Snape coughed again before speaking, "Well, after you,"

He pointed to the door and Hermione and Draco headed in. This was going to be a terrifying night.

--------------

The morning spread across the sky in a gallant triumph over dark, but Hermione believed that dark had previously won. She was fully aware of the consequences of last night, and so was every other person in the house. But she was glad the press had no idea, currently she was reading the Daily Prophet. The headline: Two Hogwarts Students Still Missing. She snickered slightly. According to the article, not the most reliable source, both Draco and Hermione had run off together. The whole story was similar to that whole _Romeo and Juliet _ordeal. Though, Hermione wondered how Ron and Harry felt about the press. Hopefully they wouldn't believe it. Her in love with Draco, well, that's…_impossible. _

Draco sat across from Hermione at the table, his arms crossed in a huff. He seemed intent on making the situation uncomfortable.

"So, _Granger_, it seems we've made the front page."

She snorted slightly before laying the paper down, "Yeah, I guess we are quite the star-crossed lovers. Doomed from the beginning, according to this,"

"So true," he gritted out, shaking his head, "the stuff wizards believe; it's amazing."

"I find it quite amusing,"

"_Amusing?"_

She pursed her lips with his imposing question, "Well, I don't have the energy to get upset about it."

"About last night…"

"Draco, don't go there."

"I just want to talk about it, there will be obvious consequences. If that's the correct word."

"I highly doubt that a child is a _consequence_."

"What should I say, then? Byproduct? Result?"

"You're just bloody brilliant." She sneered. "You can't even attempt to say decent things. Do you understand the situation we are in?"

"No. Actually I don't." His sarcastic reply left her even more on edge.

"Jeez! Can't you be civilized and reply to my questions nicely?"

"I'm dealing with you—a mudblood—of course I can't!"

"You foul little git, I oughta—"

"Draco. Hermione." Their attention diverted over to Draco's father who had just entered the room. "I've come to check on Hermione."

"Check on her? What does that mean?" Draco questioned, being rather defensive. He stood up ready to face his father.

"What do you think, son? I hate to point out the obvious. But this whole plan, regarding the heir, needs to be put in motion. We have to check the progress, so Hermione if you don't mind," He raised his wand and pointed it at her from across the room, muttering a phrase beneath his breath. A beam of crystallized blue shot from the tip, hitting her square in the abdomen. She shook slightly, but felt no pain. A crumbled piece of parchment fell from his wand and into his hands. Lucius examined the paper before smirking. "Congratulations, son." His words a slithering dose of poison, "_It's a boy._"

He exited in haste, the base of his robes contrasting against his figure as he left. Hermione had begun to cry, standing up from her seat and leaning her forehead on the flower-covered wall. Draco reluctantly went over to her, wrapping his hand across her shoulder until she fell heavily into his arms. He struggled hard not to push her away, not to be an awkward school boy; he tried not to feel so content. His oppositions were unsuccessful as he smoothed out her brown hair, his hand slowly snaking down to her stomach region, placing his fingers to the supposed location of his unborn son.

"Draco," she managed between sobs, "D-Draco,"

He was bewildered as to what he should say, what he should do, so he stood stationary. He held her in his arms, trying to ignore his future. He slowly stroked her hair, breathing in her scent and searching for appropriate words. He traced the outline of her back with his fingertips, trying to comfort her while comforting himself.

"It's okay," he suggested, his words representing a sorrowful attempt at comfort.

"N-No it isn't. I don't want to have an evil child. I don't want to do this. Not now! I thought it would be later, I thought I would be…"

"In love?" He questioned, though her lack of a responsive was an affirmative. In his heart he always felt the same. Though being a pureblood would potentially mean an arranged marriage, there had always been a slight hope at the chance for love. He wanted to recognize that; he wanted her to recognize that. "Me too."

There was a sudden crash and a bang as four figures flew against the wall. Hermione instantly recognized one of them as Harry. "Hermione!" he bellowed as she ran to him, enveloping him in a hug.

"How'd you find us?"

"That's not important!" Lupin added rather harshly.

"Potter," Draco seethed, "Weasely,"

"_Malfoy_" Ron replied nastily.

"Boys!" Tonks exclaimed, "We do not have time for—"

There was an outburst of footsteps clattering against the hallway. They reached the door in no time, whipping it open with force. Faces were revealed, several of them dark and gloomy. Their eyes darted towards Harry and then to Draco and Hermione. Harry stood stationary, waiting for someone to take action. But there was a split second where he lost his concentration and an cold, demanding shout rang out into the air.

"AVADA KEDAVRA" Following the curse, a beam of florescent green light connected Hermione to Snape's wand. She fell limply to the ground only to be hastily scooped up by Draco. Lupin and Ron struggled over to the others in a haste and in a snap the four Order members apparated away with Hermione and Draco.

----------------

He laid her down on the couch, they seemed to be at the Weasely home, and Draco found it rather small. Though, he was concentrating on Hermione and how the color in her face had fallen so swiftly. Her pale features were now empowered by a cold grey. The lips he had remembered being so soft were an icy shade of blue, a contrast to the whites of her eyes. As she slipped from his hand and onto the couch a flash of worry crossed his eyes that only Harry had noticed. Could a Malfoy actually feel compassion? Harry concluded that it was impossible; no matter the situation. They were soon escorted down to the living area, shooed from the room by an eager Tonks. Harry's heart was racing. Hermione needed to be fine. Though he saw the killing curse hit her square in the stomach. And aching feeling caressed the insides of his stomach. He needed to get out. And that was what he did. He ran out to the backyard, sitting down and hoping that dealing with Draco for the next couple days wouldn't drive him insane.

Ron watched Harry leave, certain that his friend was mental sometimes. He knew he would have to be the rational one in this situation. He had to keep his cool. Though he was extremely worried, Harry would always be worse off. Harry would always be more upset. At least in Harry's world. So Ron, being the nice guy, would have to sacrifice the pain he felt in losing Hermione to deal with Harry's angsty emotions. At times like these Ron wished for another close friend to lean on. Someone who would understand his distress. He wasn't too keen on the idea of Draco Malfoy staying here until they developed a plan. Nor was he okay with Hermione's current condition. The moment Tonks came out of that room he was checking on her. He needed to make sure the color was returning; he needed to see that she was progressing. It was the only way for his mind to process their situation.

Draco on the other hand, did not want to acknowledge Ron or Harry as of being of importance. He sat outside the room of which held Hermione hostage, it's stagnate air a suffocating grip around her neck. He knew that he needed to see her, to convince himself that she was still living. Though, he seemed to ponder about why her fall had taken so much out of him. He wondered why the sight of her limp frame set his mind into a panic. He ran through the images in his head, her lips, her smile, holding her, laying with her, being with her, and just plain seeing her, whether awaken or asleep. It sent chills about his senses. He recalled one of his last words towards her. "Mudblood" He hated himself for it. Potentially the final moments of her life were spent with him. He regretted being so bitter. He had never regretted using that word. Not until now.

The door creaked beside him and a wearisome Tonks exited, glancing down at Draco.

"Can I go in?"

"Sure," She affirmed before heading downstairs. He noticed that her eyes were not bearing tears. Draco knew that the killing curse was instant, so maybe there was hope after all. Maybe Hermione was fine.

He entered the room. Instantly he recognized the stuffy air, the tan walls and the crooked lamp in the corner. Beside the bed sat a chair of which he placed himself in. He thought it worthless to talk to her, he was positive she wouldn't be able to hear him. Her face was drained of color; her figure lay still under the blankets, though her hair still seemed full of frizzes. His hand extended until it reached hers. Steadily, he entwined his fingers with hers; the thought of their unborn child branding his heart.

Ron, at the sight of Tonks, headed up the stairs to check on Hermione. When he approached the door he noticed it was slightly ajar. Instead of barging through he glanced into the room. He noticed Draco and his temper began to rattle its cage. What was Draco Malfoy doing holding Hermione's hand? Who did he think he was? He resisted the urge to run in and scold Draco for going near her. He continued to watch their interaction rather closely. His eyes latched onto Draco's expression. It wasn't all that evil and that worried Ron.

-----------------

The next morning was sullen; the sky was infected by grey: a color no one wanted to see. Plus, sleep had scarcely visited last night. Even Mr. and Mrs. Weasely were worried sick. They contacted headquarters, the school and whoever needed to be informed. It wouldn't be long before they were discussing the new plan. Lupin struggled down the stairs, heading straight towards Draco, who had been rather quiet this morning.

"Draco, may I have a word in the other room?"

Draco seemed a tad startled at first but then proceeded to nod and follow Lupin. They headed upstairs and stood in front of Hermione's room.

"How is she doing?"

"Well, that's what I wanted to talk to you about. It seems that the killing curse, well, it—"

"Spit it out already!" Draco interjected, his patience wearing thin. "I need to know."

----------------


	5. Long Walk Home

Chapter Five–Long Walk Home

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, any of the characters in the book, or anything else related to the book.

A/N: Thanks to everyone for reviewing! You guys are so smart (or my plot is a tad predictable). Hope you like it. :)

Previously:

"_How is she doing?"_

"_Well, that's what I wanted to talk to you about. It seems that the killing curse, well, it—"_

"_Spit it out already!" Draco interjected, his patience wearing thin. "I need to know."_

* * *

"Calm down, son." Lupin added wearily.

"Tell me, damn it!" Draco countered. He threw his hand through his hair in a swift movement.

"It didn't kill her, Draco, it killed your son."

"What?"

"It didn't kill Herm—"

"I heard you." Draco choked out before bounding down the stairs and out the door leaving the screen to clatter against the doorframe. Ron watched him depart in haste and hampered his idea to follow him. Harry on the other hand, decided to head after Draco in a serious rage. Harry concentrated on Draco's shrinking figure as he made his way through the Weasely's property.

The afternoon had settled in quietly. Only few had taken notice to the lull of autumn as it cast its waves across the sky. When Draco comfortably found a tree to hide himself under Harry reached his feet.

"What do you want Potter?"

"What happened?"

"Why is it any of your business?"

"Why is it any of yours?"

"Because she's my wife."

"But that can be easily undone; she'll be my friend forever."

"Oh, shove it Potter," Malfoy stood up in a huff, "I came out here to get some quiet, not to be interrogated. Do you have any idea what Hermione and I were put through? Please, don't make any trouble. It'll only make matters worse for you and your little blood traitor."

"Don't call him that!" Harry protested; his face carving into a snarl.

"It's just a word." Malfoy added, hoping to gain the edge.

"Then stop using it,"

"Like I would listen to you." Draco huffed before shaking his head. "I'm going to find somewhere else to sit and think. I think it would be in your best benefit to consider leaving me alone."

Harry nodded slightly and let Draco leave. His curiosity would surely get him killed with Malfoy in the house.

* * *

Hermione was awake. She was staring at the ceiling absently. She could tell that it was the Burrow based on the creaks in the floor, the constant movement, and the shuffling feet of a pacing Ron. But now she noticed a different noise. It was Harry. He was talking to Lupin. He was angry and yelling obscene things about her and Malfoy.

"A baby? What the hell?" Harry yelled.

"Quiet down, she's right next door." Lupin reprimanded.

"I know. I can't comprehend Draco and Hermione…doing that."

Hermione shuttered at her idea of Harry's face right about now. If he only knew that they did it first without being forced he might kill both of them.

"Does she know?"

"Not yet. I haven't checked to see if she is awake."

"Can I tell her?"

"Sure, Harry, just be sincere about it. And try not to jump on her about Malfoy. She had no choice."

"Yeah," Harry muttered before making his way towards Hermione's room. He entered with caution, but when he noticed she was awake he walked over in haste. "Hermione!" He smiled slightly before reaching down to hug her. She sat up when he went to grab a chair. She didn't feel tired. She felt restless.

"Harry, what do you have to tell me?" she knew what was coming. She could feel it.

"Well, Lupin told me about you and Malfoy." He snarled slightly before continuing, "And when we came to rescue you two a death eater used the killing curse on you. It seems that instead of killing you, well, it killed—"

"My baby." She finished, her eyes immediately welling up.

"It's for the best, it'll allow you to divorce Malfoy and end all this madness. You'll be able to go back to Hogwarts really soon, just as soon as we figure out how to make everything safe. Plus, the attack on Hogwarts didn't do anything to anyone else but you two. Though, you'll still have to share a room with that rat."

"Harry. He's still a person. Try to respect him. Please, for me."

"Yeah, I, um, forgot." He attempted before standing up.

"Are you going?"

He looked at the ground. He had intended on leaving to avoid the awkward atmosphere but immediately recognized that she was in here all alone for most of the day. He sat down next to her on the bed and smoothed out her back. "So you actually did…stuff…with Draco?"

"Harry, can't you be mature?" she giggled.

"The mental image is just screwing with me!" He laughed before tucking a stray curl behind her ear. He felt the space between them shrink noticeably at the same time a raspy knock came.

"Potter?" Draco seethed. His blood was pulsing rapidly at the sight of Harry so close to Hermione. "Do you mind?"

"No problem," Harry offered before leaving them alone, though he stopped on the edge of the stairs, his curiosity forcing him to listen in. Draco reluctantly took Harry's exact place.

"I'm so sorry, Hermione. I really am."

"It's not your fault." She attempted to comfort him. She took his hand in hers and smoothed out the skin. It seemed rougher than usual.

"I could have come up with a plan,"

"Draco, come on. Be realistic."

"No. You're my responsibility. I needed to protect you and my child and I failed. What's wrong with me?" He shouted abrasively, his eyes welling up uncontrollably. He was a man. He need to be strong. He took a slightly noticeable inhale and lowered his head, yet still held tightly onto her hand.

She smiled. She loved that fiery compassion he held. She never thought he would posses it. She silently recalled the names he called her, the attitude he addressed her with. "Nothing. Absolutely nothing."

He tilted his head slightly and smiled. "Thanks, Hermione, it means a lot. Are you feeling better?"

"Much. I really want to get out of this bed. It's so uncomfortable." She smirked. He stroked her shoulder slightly before leaning in and whispering in her ear,

"We'll get through this, together." He pulled away with kindness he had never felt before: such irritating compassion that he would have thwarted had he come in contact with before this experience.

She knew that it wasn't right to let him feel so guilty. But she had no choice; he was being such an angel. She was curious to see if it would stick. Hermione eventually insisted that she get out of bed. Draco eased her out as she struggled for balance.

She clung dearly to his frame, her head leaning against his firm chest, her legs wobbling simultaneously. He looked down at her, catching a small waft of the scent of her hair. He unconsciously pushed his head into the crook of her neck of which it seemed to fit so well and wrapped his hands around her waist to secure her balance. When her feet were stable he backed off slightly and she looked up at him, her eyes locking briefly into his.

"Well, we better get going."

Harry scrambled down the stairs to avoid them from catching him. He felt the anger boiling in his frame. How dare Draco get that close to Hermione? He knew Draco was a pureblood bastard not worth Hermione's presence. He needed to get them away from each other. It would be best for Hermione.

They made their way down the stairs, stopping at the couches of which Harry sat on. He pretended to be enticed by a book but he knew he was fooling no one. He silently hoped Hermione wouldn't ask about the novel. He was stupid for choosing reading as a disguise. He should have just settled for his initial plan to hide in the bathroom.

"Potter." Malfoy greeted nastily.

"Malfoy," Harry countered, standing up in a huff. "Can I have a word?"

"Sure," Draco replied uncomfortably while following Harry out of the room. They headed a fair distance into the property before coming to a halt.

"Listen, _Draco._ I'm only going to warn you once. Stay the hell away from Hermione. I don't care if she's your wife. Just get out of her face, get out of her way. I know you may think I'm over reacting, but I just want Hermione to bounce back from this and I don't think you would make it any easier."

"Potter," he growled. He wanted to punch him, hurt him, yell and scream but for some reason he found himself agreeing. "Fine, I'll do it. You can have your filthy mudblood anyway. I don't want her."

Harry snarled before shoving Draco back towards the Burrow. They headed back silently, both immersed in thought. They returned slightly on edge and Hermione sat, reading Harry's book. She glanced upwards when they came back in.

"Draco, do you think Dumbledore will have fixed our room yet?" She asked. He wanted to shrug and walk away. But her futile question struck an already exposed nerve. Couldn't she answer that question on her own? She was supposed to be the smartest witch of their generation, for God's sake.

"I don't care, _Granger._ That old fool can do whatever he wants."

"What's gotten into you?" She scowled.

"Nothing. What's it to you anyway?" He came off to be composed and articulate, arching his eyebrows and narrowing his eyes.

"I don't know. I thought that maybe we were being civilized to each other!" She exclaimed before throwing her book to the side.

"Well you thought wrong." Malfoy retorted. He turned away and headed back up the stairs. She heard his door slam and a clatter of footsteps followed by several large bangs.

"Geez." Hermione exhaled, "Male PMS."

Harry snorted slightly, smiled and then went off to find Ron, who was surprisingly being productive. Harry found him in his room reading a book about coping.

"What's that?" Though Harry already knew he needed something to break this annoying silence.

"Just a book Mum had about coping. Figured I'd be able to use it with Hermione."

"I talked to Malfoy, seems he won't be bothering her or anything."

"That's good," Ron agreed. It was good. Hermione needed a swift recovery. She really did. Though he wasn't sure that excluding Draco would be beneficial. "So about…you-know-who, what if he comes back or something?"

"I don't know." Harry admitted. "Maybe I'll stay back with the Order and we'll figure something out." Harry's answer did nothing for Ron so he continued to read as they sat in silence.

"Hermione, dear." Mrs. Weasely beamed, "We've just got word from Dumbledore. You all will be able to return to Hogwarts in a few days."

"Oh, my. I can't wait," she squealed. Her cheeks were tearstained and her eyes were a strained shade of red, yet the thought of Hogwarts brought her immense joy.

"Yes. It'll be for the best to get back out there. I know it's been a short amount of time. If you aren't ready you can always stay here."

"No, thanks though. I think it's necessary I go back," she sighed. "I need to." But instead of smiling like Mrs. Weasely expected, she roared into a fit of tears as she wept into her hands.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, it was a tad shorter than the others…I think. Thanks for reading.


	6. Barely Listening

Chapter Six—Barely Listening

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, any of the characters in the book, or anything else related to the book.

--

"Are you sure you're okay? We can go back now…before we get settled in."

"Harry, it'll be fine. I need to come back. Plus we're already here." Hermione stated before stating the password to the head's common room. Draco had already gone in. He was in quite a hurry. Hermione was extremely frustrated with him. The last couple days had brought out a horrid side of him—the side that convinced her she would never want to be with him again. Yet her mind often found excuses for his wrong behavior. It allowed him to call her heartless names and treat her like dirt without finding offense. And this new found feeling was something Hermione was also extremely frustrated with.

Harry helped with her baggage before embracing her, asking again if she wanted to leave, and then departing to go to the Gryffindor common room. Hermione sat down on the couch in a huff of defeat. She could hear Draco moving around in his room. It wasn't long before he emerged. They had returned on a Saturday to get settled in and she assumed Draco was intending to go somewhere.

"Dumbledore wants to see us." He started, "Ready, mudblood?"

"Don't call me that!" Hermione snapped before turning on her heal and leaving through the portrait hole. Draco continued behind her, clenching his fists. He didn't want to insult her, he didn't want to hurt her but Harry's words stung the back of his mind. He had to exhibit self control. He had to push her away. When they arrived at Dumbledore's office and Draco muttered the password, Hermione had begun to fidget with her fingers. What could possibly be wrong now?

Dumbledore sat perched at his desk with a look of simplicity drawn on his features. "Sit, please." He commanded as they obeyed. "The events of the last couple of days have been brought to my attention and now I wish to speak to you two about several things that you were never informed of."

Hermione glanced at Draco with confusion but he mustered up just enough strength to resist the urge to meet her gaze.

"There," Dumbledore began, "Is a prophecy." Hermione's stomach sunk. Hopefully it wasn't like Harry's.

"Do we have to kill each other?" Draco suggested.

"No, but you have to do what Voldemort called upon you to do." Dumbledore sighed before reclining back in his chair and continuing, "I'll give you the nutshell version: The two most skilled of this time, one of pure decent and one of muggle heritage, develop a rivalry through hatred they are born into. With their unity comes an heir of the most power, knowledge and talent and peace to this generation."

"But sir," Hermione interjected, "Voldemort said something about considering Harry. And where would we be able to get the full version?"

"Oh, yes. That is because he himself, nor any of his followers, have set eyes upon this prophecy. They have only heard about it. Yes. It was cast roughly two hundred years or so before you were born. And to find yourself a copy—try the library." He said with that familiar twinkle returning to his eyes, "You may go. I hope you two are ready to return to your studies. I am afraid you've missed many things over your absence."

Hermione and Draco nodded before exiting. "_Oh fuck._" Hermione cussed under her breath.

"Excuse me?"

"I said, 'Oh fuck.' Have a problem?"

"No," he muttered. "Well, actually I do. With you, that is."

"I feel loved."

He then sneered, "I don't understand how anyone can love a mudblood."

She then halted in her spot and turned to him, a pointy finger extended as it poked his chest repeatedly, "There must be something mentally wrong with you. You insufferable, slimy cockroach."

"At least my blood isn't filthy!" he shouted, watching her face tense. Boy, did he love it when she was riled up.

"I-I can't stand you!" she belted before backing away from him and heading towards their dorm.

"Where are you going?" he taunted as he trailed her down the hallway. He stopped dramatically when they arrived at their room. "Ignoring me?"

She just gave the portrait the password.

"Oh, the silent treatment. I get it. Do you want me to play along?"

Hermione continued into the room, placing her books down on their table. He followed her every step, mocking her every chance he could get. It was when she entered her room in high hopes he wouldn't follow that she became desperate. She turned to him, the back of her legs rubbing up against her bed. Instead of speaking, she eyed him with distaste.

"What do you want?"

"Oh, she speaks!"

"Seriously, _Malfoy. _Get over yourself."

"Never, mudblood."

"I told you not to call—" He cut her off with a sudden kiss. Before she could pull away the back of her head was against her mattress. He kissed her passionately and she could do nothing but oblige. Her mind was screaming at her, telling her to get out now. But her body seemed to have taken over.

There was a cough from behind them, "Am I interrupting something?" Harry choked out before coming over to the bed and forcibly taking Hermione out from beneath Draco. "Stay away from her, Malfoy." He muttered underneath his breath, making sure Hermione didn't catch what he said.

He pulled her out of the room, scowling at Malfoy.

-- - - -- - -- - -- -- - - -- - --

Draco had been searching in books all afternoon. His nose was reddening from all the dust and he had developed a favorite reading position. There had to be something here. Something about the prophecy. 

But the thing that surprised him the most was the fact that Hermione was not in the library looking for an answer. She was here regularly, perhaps Potter had kidnapped her.

He pulled out a musty book, its binding falling off. He placed it on a nearby table with a huff and swatted at the floating particulates. The book was titled _Prophecies from the Sixteenth, Seventeenth, Eighteenth and Nineteenth Century_. He opened it in a hurry. It was awfully thick. His fingers twisted to the Eighteenth Century section. It was the thickest of them all. He took a shot at the clock and mentally noted to keep track of how long this took him.

When nearly two hours had passed he let out a yelp and he began to pant. The page was titled _Betrothed by the Chance of Peace. _The passage beneath read:

_Two hundred years from now_

_Two powerful souls born_

_One of pure decent_

_One with a muggle heritage_

_Gryffindor's bravery_

_Slytherin's cleverness_

_A girl of gold and red_

_A boy of silver and green_

_Powerful and just, they are._

_With their intelligence and wits_

_They unite together_

_To put an end to the evils of this world._

_Her beauty and his charm_

_Produce and heir and their union_

_Eliminates the horrors_

_Of this generation_

_In order to survive they must succeed_

_And in their predestined fate_

_Lays the imprint of the other;_

_Souls forever intertwined_

He marked his page, gathered his things, checked the book out and headed back to the common room. Though he knew she wouldn't be in for a little while he was content in waiting. It was the middle of dinner, yet he was not going to abandon the book. When the clock struck eight she waltzed in, throwing her bags down. She barely noticed him until he snorted and she turned to face him.

"What?"

"I've found it." He slurred. "I thought you would be there looking with me, but I guess you were busy."

"Yes, well Harry and—wait? You've found it?!" she exclaimed, running towards him and ripping the book from his grasp. She hastily opened it to the marked page and began to read. He noted how she reread the passage at least four times before returning to their conversation. "We already have a union."

He hadn't thought of that. _They already had a union. _Then shouldn't there be peace? "Maybe it's deeper than that." He said but then decided to add something, "I thought it was obvious, mudblood, that it couldn't mean marriage since there isn't peace right now."

She shrugged off his name calling before looking back to the prophecy. "Ha," she snorted, "It called you charming."

"And it called you beautiful," he remarked, "Perhaps we have the wrong prophecy."

Hermione shook her head and her nostrils flared, "Stop it. Stop it, now."

"You started it, filthy little girl. Just learn when to speak and _perhaps _things would go smoother."

"How can you act like this? Just this morning you were kissing me. And now—and now you're calling me these horrid things. Are you mental?"

"No. I'm frustrated. Let's get back to the initial reason we are actually speaking."

"Fine," she mumbled before reciting another line for interpretation, "_eliminates the horrors of this generation._"

"That one is also self explanatory."

"I was just wondering," She sighed, "How a union can just end all the evil."

Draco shrugged his shoulders with elegance before taking the book from her hands, "It's obvious that it means by us uniting we will create peace. And then if we were to have a kid it would be powerful. Oh, what a prediction."

"Oh, what pressure. You mean."

"Hermione, it's a prophecy. If you read the last line it signals that if we don't unite we will meet a fatal end. _In order to survive they must succeed_."

"No!' she groaned. "You can't be serious!"

"I'm afraid you'll have to take this up with the book."

"Or the person who prophesized this!"

"I doubt we'll be allowed to leave school just to find this old wizard here and ask him about—"

Hermione then perched herself on the arm of his armchair and looked down at the book. The byline only read two words: The Seer.

"That sounds official." He spat. "He sounds like a really busy man. Just like me. So if you don't mind"—he heaved as he pushed her off the chair—"getting up so I can go to bed."

"Isn't it early?"

"I've had a long day." He hurried past her and slammed his door just in time to miss her soft "Good night."

- -- - -- - -- -- -

A/N: short…I know. And there was a long wait for the update. :( Sorry. But it's here now and there's also a short preview:

_He leant down and kissed her, defying his better judgment. But when she responded to him and continued to kiss him back he let all doubts escape him. It was when Hermione pulled away that he was sucked back into reality. Reluctantly, he locked eyes with Hermione and murmured, "I only want you to see me."_


	7. One Second

Chapter Seven—One Second

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, any of the characters in the book, or anything else related to the book.

A/N: Thanks for following this story. I loved all of your reviews/feedback! :)

--

Draco had woken up on the wrong side of the bed. His hair was not cooperating, his mirror appeared to be tilted and for the first time in his seven years at Hogwarts, the shower was cold. He never believed it possible that a day could be so horrible in the first half hour. He hoped that Hermione wouldn't be in one of her moods. He hated her moods. She seemed to have a lot of them. Whenever she was mad or upset she acted aloof and rather snippy. Hopefully she'd let him be.

He staggered down the stairs and sat himself down on the couch, leaning his head back to relax. Just as his eyes began to close and his mind was fading again, Hermione came bounding down the stairs in search of something. Her eyes scanned the room, lingering on Malfoy.

"Malfoy, can you please stand up?"

"Why?" he moaned, not making any visible attempt to budge.

"Because," she started as she progressed towards him. "I believe you are sitting on something of mine."

"Oh, am I?" he mocked sarcastically. "What is it?"

"I can't see how you don't feel it. It's rather pointy." She noted, avoiding his question before placing herself right in front of his knees. "Just get up!" she protested before thrusting her hand in between Draco and the pillow. But he just snorted and removed her hand.

"Stop invading my personal space. That's my pillow. Hands off."

"But it is on one of my things. I have the right to it my hand wherever I please!"

"Oh, do you?" he smirked, grinning playfully.

"Get your head out of the gutter." She spat before reaching for the pillow, but he held it back. His grip was tighter so she eventually gave up the battle for the pillow and settled on a different approach.

"I'll hex you."

He furrowed his brows slightly as he considered her threat, "No you won't. You know there isn't a substantial reason and if I was to go to a teacher and complain your position would be in jeopardy."

"Ugh, why are you such a jerk?"

"Why are you such a mudblood?"

Hermione shook her head violently before grabbing his arm and thrusting him up from the couch and grabbing her book from the cushion. He dusted off his clothes before turning back to her and ripping the book from her grasp.

"Oh, is this your diary?" he taunted, "Let's read the little mudblood's diary."

She struggled to reach for the book as he held it above his head. She was jumping up and down, standing on her tippy toes and even smacking him in the chest repeatedly. But he had at least a head on her and his arms were rather snake like.

"Please just give it back." She reprimanded as she reached for it again.

He tightened his face for a moment as if to contemplate her request, "No. I think I want to read it."

"You will not do anything of that nature." She shouted. "Just give it back, Malfoy."

"Ha," he snorted, "Never Granger. But please stop with the whining."

Her shoulders sank suddenly and she turned to face him head on, stepping towards him so he was only granted a few inches of space in between them.

"Give. It. Back. Now." Her voice was harsh and cut short on every syllable. But he did not flinch, though he avoided her eyes.

"Is it that bad?" his tone seemed to soften slightly, but the book was still dangling above his head in triumph. "Am I in it?"

She tightened her lips, "You are so vain. You know?"

"No I don't. Care to inform me?"

"No," she spat, "I don't." she backed away with grace as she tucked a stray lock behind her ear and fought to keep back tears.

"Hermione, no." he pleaded. "Don't cry."

She shook her head as the tears began to fall, "How can you do this? How can you be so mean to me? I thought you were different than the Malfoy we all knew in school, but it's obvious now that people can never change, especially not you."

"No, it's complicated."

"It is nowhere close to complicated. You treat me like dirt. Living with you is almost unbearable lately. I can't even fathom what I did to deserve this."

Draco wanted to run to her and comfort her but the empty threat of Harry was still an open wound on his skin. He still hadn't figured out why Harry suggested he space himself from Hermione. He wanted to know exactly what Harry's reasoning was, but he assumed it had something to do with Harry's feelings for Hermione.

"I—"

"Hermione?" Harry asked as he entered the portrait hole. _Who the fuck gave him the password? _"What did he do now?" his voice was cold and pointed right at Draco. Malfoy didn't squirm under his gaze, he just adjusted his shirt and tilted his head slightly upwards.

"It's fine, Harry."

"It's not fine, Hermione. Look at yourself, he did this to you." Harry protested as he stepped towards Draco. "Stay away from her Draco. Look at your effect on her." He spat as he rose his wand to Draco's neck. But Draco wasn't going to let Harry come off as the bigger man. Instead of raising his hand he rose 

his fist and hit Harry square in the face. There was a slight gasp as he fell to the ground and Hermione rushed to his side.

"Leave," Draco snarled, "Take your filth and leave." At his words Hermione led Harry to the door, not bothering to look back. When they were gone the fire started and Draco retreated to the sofa, cracking open Hermione's diary.

His heart was shaking violently as he turned the pages, coming across her written documentation of their encounter with Voldemort. He avoided that entry and flipped to the most recent one.

"_Draco is acting like such a fool. I can barely stand living here at this point. The only thing that is keeping me here is my post as Head Girl. But even patrolling with him has begun to get to me. I still remain unclear to what I did to deserve this. I am his wife, I did lose a baby, one would think that would be enough to be treated with respect. But I guess he's a Malfoy and that defines him."_

Draco scowled at her words. _Defines him? _He was barely a Malfoy lately. He thought she was the one person that saw through names. But he concluded that his assumptions were wrong.

"_Lately Harry has been such a comfort to me. Every time I feel the need to break down or cry he is there, ready to hold me. But I am reluctant to let him. It seems as if he has developed quite the attachment with me. I can barely breathe without his comfort. Whenever I leave the Head's room I am forced to be around him, but if it's between Harry's company and Draco's I guess I choose Harry. At least he's kind."_

So it was settled, she would choose Harry over Draco if she needed to. _Figures. _He was becoming very frustrated with the contents of her Diary, but pressed himself to read on.

"_In a way I miss how it was when we were with Voldemort. I know that's a foolish thing to say. But when I was with Voldemort I was with Draco, a Draco that was decent. Even though I could have died at any second, Draco convinced me that death wasn't a possibility. And now that I've seen the prophecy I know that I can either be with Draco or die. The more he's around me, the more I favor death."_

And that was when Draco broke down and wept. He wept like a fool. If it was the last thing he would ever do, he was going to fix things with Hermione. He had to.

- - -- - -- -- - -- - -- - -- - -- -- - -

Harry and Hermione were sitting in the Gryffindor common room, the fire a blazing reflection against their eyes. Their conversation had halted moments ago, it seemed there wasn't much to speak about except their discussions about the jerk Malfoy had become. But Harry took Hermione in his arms and looked down at her, waiting for her reaction.

"Harry?" she muttered, but he just tucked a curling strand of hair that escaped her bun behind her ear. He didn't see the look of confusion flash across her features, he didn't even acknowledge how she broke eye contact.

"Lately you've been seeing an awful amount of Malfoy," Harry began, exhaling heavily. But before he could continue he was drawn into her beauty and found himself staring absently at her face. He leant down and kissed her, defying his better judgment. But when she responded to him and continued to kiss him back he let all doubts escape him. It was when Hermione pulled away that he was sucked back into reality. Reluctantly, he locked eyes with Hermione and murmured, "I only want you to see me."

"Harry, I don't—"

"Stop," he smiled as he put a finger to her lips, "I want you to seriously consider this Hermione. Lately, I've been getting closer and closer with you. I want to know if you're ready for a relationship."

"Well," Hermione studied his face before replying, "Yes, yes I am."

"Great, it's settled then." He added before kissing her. "Let's go down to supper."


	8. Unglued

Chapter Eight—Unglued

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, any of the characters in the book, or anything else related to the book.

A/N: Sorry for the really long wait, I've been reading a six hundred page biography and writing a paper for it. It's been my life lately (other than Death Cab's new album), but here is the next chapter.

--

They walked down to the Great Hall hand in hand. Hermione was happy; she assumed that was what the feeling rising in her chest was. Harry was ecstatic. At first he thought Hermione would reject him, ignore his feelings. But to his surprise she accepted his offer and they were, what he assumed to be, in a relationship. Though he was indeed in cloud nine, Hermione was still in a fragile state. He recognized the potential trauma that could be a byproduct from being that close to both Voldemort and Malfoy. Simple, little doubts poked at his thoughts. Perhaps he jumped the gun, perhaps she was vulnerable and in a state that required comfort and that was why she had agreed. He squeezed her hand to comfort himself more than her and then led her into the hall, their hands still clasped together at their sides.

She tried not to concentrate on the Great Hall and all her friends. Finally she would be happy, everything was going her way. As long as Voldemort forgot about her, this weight in her chest would be forever removed. But her hand, dangling with Harry's, kept the relief from washing over her. An uncomfortable feeling was rising in her chest, making its way up her throat as she fought to keep it down. They sat down, Harry to her right. He reassured her by wrapping his hand around her side and giving it a slight squeeze, as if to make it known they were together.

Dumbledore began a speech that solemnly regarded the safety of the school and that briefly attended to the matter of their precious head boy and girl. Hermione was attempting to pay attention, yet she couldn't, not with Harry next her. He was smiling and laughing—he was so happy. It was finally time to eat but she could barely hold down a piece of bread so she excused herself. As she exited the hall, footsteps echoed from behind her. The sight of Malfoy came as a surprise.

"What?" she snapped rather defensively.

"You looked sick," he attempted, pushing his bangs to the side and glancing over to the wall. His eyes purposely averted hers. He seemed to be concentrating on an invisible object next to her.

"I am," she muttered, slightly comforted by the way he cared. But there was only a lapse of moments before Harry arrived angry and on the defensive.

"Malfoy, leave her alone."

"Harry, it's fine. He wasn't bothering me or anything."

"He's a jerk, Hermione." Harry spat, turning back to Draco, "Get out. Now."

"I can stand wherever I want, Potter. I would suggest _you _get out before something happens."

"Is that a threat?" Harry countered, advancing on him.

Hermione tried to regain control of the nausea that was rising in her throat as the boys exchanged insults. But the sudden urge to vomit overwhelmed her and she gave up. A puddle of 

disgusting vomit lay splattered on the floor before she fainted. And with the help of two bickering boys she was carried to the hospital wing.

"She'll be fine." Madam Pomfrey assured them as she shooed them out of the wing. They had spent the last twenty minutes fighting over who would get to stay the night and Madam Pomfrey, in a state of annoyance, told them both to leave.

"You got us both thrown out, thanks a lot." Harry added as they walked away from the hospital wing.

"It wasn't my fault. If you had just agreed to let _me _stay the night then it would be fine."

"You? I told _you _to stay away from her. Obviously, you're putting a lot of stress on her. Perhaps that's why she got sick." Harry mused spitefully, choking out a rather forced laugh.

"Excuse me?" Draco snorted, "I am not responsible for her illness. But _perhaps _the idea of going steady with you was what brought on the sickness."

"Ha, as if. She was more than happy before we came to dinner." Harry shot back as they turned into a deserted corridor.

"That's what you think. She wants me, Potter." Pompous and arrogant, Draco smirked rather happily before adjusting his tie.

"You wish." Harry snarled and with both his hands shoved Malfoy into a wall with force. Draco seemed unfazed by this attack and started to advance on Harry.

"You filthy, little half-breed. I'll have you know that your relationship with Hermione won't last. I, in case you've forgotten, am married to her. Bound for life. It's too late, Potter. She's mine."

Harry, in a fit of anger, once again shoved him, but this time Draco was prepared and threw him to the ground. Fighting with all his might, Harry dragged Draco down with him and threw a fist, though missing. His sad attempt was countered with a rough blow to the face. Draco glared in triumph, but in his moment of glory left his guards down, enabling Harry to successfully bloody his nose.

"You arse!" Malfoy shouted before blackening Harry's eye. Harry stood up and staggered backwards, clutching his eye in an attempt to relieve the pain. But Malfoy wasn't content in this being the end and grasped Harry by the collar and snarled. A blow to the gut and Harry was free and charging at Draco, full force. Malfoy, expecting Harry's lack of judgment, started swinging fists like a madman until scampering steps approached them and they were separated.

"Boys," Professor McGonagall shouted, "To the hospital room, right now. One hundred points from both of you. What were you thinking? Fighting like madmen, right in the middle of the hallway? You two are supposed to be setting examples!" She dragged them by the arms into the hospital room. When she released them, both had blood stained collars and smug looks upon their faces. Harry's mouth was red with blood and Draco's nose was still oozing.

"What happened?" Madam Pomfrey exclaimed with wide eyes.

"A fight. After they are done here, send them to Albus' office. Okay?" The professor added before departing in haste, probably to tend to more important issues or to rat on them to the headmaster.

When the nurse had finished tending to their bruises and cuts she shooed them out again with a disapproving glare. They walked in silence to the headmaster's office. Professor McGonagall was waiting outside for them, gave the password and led them inside.

"I found these two," she gestured strictly at the two boys as they sat down in plush chairs, "fist fighting in the hallways. Both were bloody, I had to take them to Poppy to get them cleaned up."

"Thank you," Dumbledore spoke rather calmly as Professor McGonagall parted. He waited for a moment to sort out his thoughts before beginning. "I see there is quite the amount of hostility between you two. Hopefully you can put it all behind you, for the sake of Miss Granger. I should be reconsidering your position as Head Boy, Mr. Malfoy, but I have decided that it is not enough of an offense, though some would disagree." He smirked slightly before adjusting his glasses and beginning again, "Is there anything either of you would like to add to justify your actions?"

Malfoy smirked slightly before beginning, "Potter is stealing my wife away from me."

"Professor," Harry pleaded, "Can't they undo the marriage?"

Dumbledore pondered before starting with a slight sparkle in his eyes, "It can be done. Though they did consummate the marriage it was done forcibly. Am I right, Mr. Malfoy?" Malfoy shrugged and Dumbledore continued, "Since it was done forcibly there is a section of the 

marriage law at the Ministry that clearly states that if a marriage is forced together without the consent of the two involved and is forcibly consummated by curses, spells, potions or threats it can be undone."

There was a moment of which Malfoy considered if he should speak up, but Harry beat him to it. "So they're as good as divorced, right?"

"I don't know," Dumbledore beamed, "Are you?

Malfoy hung his head in shamed before leaning back in the chair, "So you're saying we're together forever?"

"What are you talking about?" exclaimed Harry, jumping up from his chair. Dumbledore leaned back in his seat, content in watching the scene before him playing out and fully aware of what had happened during Malfoy and Hermione's stay with Voldemort. "You can get the marriage undone—annulled. You didn't _sleep together willingly. _Hermione would have told me that." The last sentence had a sting of doubt as Harry glanced back to Dumbledore with confusion.

"I'm sorry, Harry." Dumbledore stated. Malfoy just watched as Harry processed the information.

"You! You filthy, slimy bastard!" Harry lunged across the room and attacked him. They were on the floor, wrestling while Harry spat out accusations. "Did you rape her? Did you force her? Put a spell on her? You did, didn't you? You can't be serious. You're lying. Tell the truth, damn it!"

But instead of answering any of Harry's questions, Malfoy pushed him off to the side, got up and strode off. Harry scrunched up his face before saying, "goodbye" to Dumbledore and chasing after Draco, but he had disappeared.

The next morning Draco woke up early to beat Harry to the hospital wing. He knew Hermione was allowed more than one visitor, but he silently hoped Madam Pomfrey would get scared of having them both in the room at the same time and not allow Harry to enter. But Draco was sadly disappointed when he arrived for Harry was at the side of her bed waiting for her to awake. Draco decided Harry wouldn't stop him from seeing Hermione. He strode over with broad steps and placed himself in a chair to her right while Harry sat at her left.

Moments of silence passed slowly but she rolled over quietly and opened her eyes. She found herself staring right at Malfoy. She, of course, had assumed Harry would be there. But she was feeling better already.

"Malfoy?" she muttered, propping herself up on her elbow, "Why are you here?"

"He was just leaving," said Harry, rather sternly from behind her. She sat up and turned to face him.

"You can't order me around Potter, if I want to see the mudblood I can see her. She is my wife after all."

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about, Hermione. Dumbledore said that since you were forced to," Harry inhaled, glanced at Malfoy and then continued, "consummate your marriage then they can undue it—because you didn't consent."

Hermione winced slightly before getting out of the bed. She seemed to be fully dressed and ready to go.

"You're dressed?" Malfoy accused.

"You two get up late. I got dressed at six, but felt awfully tired all of a sudden and felt the need to sleep some more. Is that alright with you?"

"Perfectly fine," he snapped, "I'm going. Bye, Potter." Malfoy exited with arrogance fitted into his step while Harry turned to Hermione, who was already halfway out the door.

"Hey, hold up." He said as he rushed to her side. "You never responded to my question."

"You never asked a question," she stated as they walked towards the Great Hall.

"Did you sleep with him willingly?"

Hermione rolled her eyes before hurrying up her step, "I don't believe that is any of your business."

"But didn't you hear me before? You can end the marriage!"

"Harry, there's a prophecy and if being married to Malfoy is the only way of getting him to commit to figuring it out then so be it."

"Damn it, Hermione. Answer my question."

"Fine Harry. Yes, we did. Willingly. Oh," she started with a sullen smile, "Due to safety reasons, Draco is staying with us over the Christmas break. Dumbledore wants to hide him so his parents don't find him. Don't worry, I'm not too enthusiastic. I'm aware he's an arse Harry, but I 

don't want to see his father come and take him back to Voldemort. They already asked Mrs. Weasely, she said it was alright. Please respect him, I know it's in a couple months, but Harry, give him a chance."

"Hermione! He's been nothing but horrible to you. How can you justify his actions?"

"I'm not justifying his actions, Harry. I'm trying to keep him safe."

"Well, then." Harry forced out, "This'll be an interesting Christmas holiday."


	9. Pulling Teeth

Chapter Nine—Pulling Teeth

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, any of the characters in the book, or anything else related to the book.

A/N: ARGH! It's finals week, sorry for the long wait—but it's almost the summer and the summer means MORE writing time! I'm so excited, aren't you?

-- - - -- --

Christmas break. Holiday vacation. A whole month without Hogwarts. A whole month with Draco Malfoy. Harry was simply annoyed that his, _his, _girlfriend had accepted this. It was not very acceptable in Harry's head, yet Hermione found it bearable. Not only were they on talking terms, Draco had ceased the insults and cheap shots and resorted to silence and sulking. Harry assumed Draco was just as disappointed that they were staying with the Weaselys over the break as he was.

"Harry," she whined. Hermione gave him a hopeful look, "We're going to be _late._"

"It's not going to leave without us, Hermione. Calm down. Plus, it was your idea to wait for him."

"Oh, well, I guess we'll just wait then." She shrugged sarcastically and turned the other way, pretending to be looking for Draco.

"Hello," Draco greeted as he approached, "Sorry for the delay, my suitcase was having some trouble."

Harry just nodded and Hermione smiled weakly. They walked towards the train and boarded slowly. "Are you actually sitting with us?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Draco spat, "Since the whole _Voldemort _thing, I'm not actually friendly with my old acquaintances. They're working for their parents anyway, probably about to turn me in the minute I turn my back."

"Do you have to sit in our compartment?" Harry questioned, grabbing Hermione's hand and entwining their fingers.

"No. But I will, seeing that it bothers you so much." He snorted, fixing his bangs slowly. He sat down across from Harry and Hermione, eyeing them aggressively before twisting his lips into a disgusted snarl and turning to listen in on Ginny and Ron's conversation. The whole ride continued with Malfoy giving Hermione looks and Harry defensively growling back until the train halted with a squeal and everyone began to gather their bags.

While Harry was reaching for his luggage, a very macho Draco came up behind Hermione and helped her with her bags, sending a triumphant glare towards the back of Harry's head.

"Thank you, Draco." Hermione murmured, leaving the compartment in haste. When they were finally off and searching for Ron's parents, Harry and Draco stopped with the death glares and began to mind their own business.

"Harry, Ron, Ginny, over here!" a shout echoed across the crowd. Parents and their offspring bustled around, saying their farewells for the holidays and fetching their family members. The group made their way towards the Weaselys, making sure to stay together, but Draco was searching for someone else, someone he was positive would be here. He started to walk at a faster pace towards Mrs. Weasely, the rest dragging behind. He would not risk his safety in this situation, he knew his father would be lurking about somewhere.

But because of the horrid crowd, he lost track of his destination and he had split from the rest of the group. He searched all the heads for Hermione's and when he spotted it he began pushing through. When he arrived behind her there was a crack and a collective gasp from the crowd. Lucius Malfoy and two fellow Death Eaters stood, side by side. It was in this moment that Draco attempted to regain control of his senses, but his grip on the handle of his luggage eased until it slipped onto the floor.

"I'll get that, son." Mr. Malfoy said as he reached down to pick up the bag, but Draco beat him to it, backing away slightly. The space between them was shortly diminished as his father grabbed the collar of his shirt and brushed it against Draco's neck with a clenched fist. "Where do you think you are going?"

Draco didn't dare answer the question; the rhetorical question. He felt his father's fist slowly pull away from the cloth, leaving his collar rippled from the effects of his strength. Draco strained to appear nonchalant and confident, but the repeated cries from Hermione made it so hard.

"Draco!" she bellowed, walking towards him. Harry held out his arm and stopped her from moving forward. She pried his hands from her waist and began to charge at Draco. "Draco!" she continued to shout, unaware if he could hear her. But every time she called his name he wished her to be gone; to be safe. She was wanted just as much as he, she needed to leave. And he held up his hand in her direction and said:

"Go back, Hermione. I won't have you getting in the way." But his heart broke as he uttered the syllables, he knew she could never be in the way. "This is between my father and me, only Malfoy business, nothing to do with little mudbloods like you."

He saw the slight sting in her eyes as she landed at his side, but he felt in his impulses that she would not back down. His words were never powerful enough to break her; never. Hermione grabbed a hold of his hand and attempted to pull him away, but his feet remained grounded.

"Let go of him, Miss Granger, or we will be forced to take you also. And we all know how rewarding that would be. It isn't exactly frowned upon to kill two birds with one stone in our circle. I believe both of you will score the three of us some well needed points with the boss." He approached the pair, grasping Draco's wrist with frail and boney fingers.

"I'll go, father. Just leave the little mudblood here. I don't want her to take the journey with us, she'll be too much of a pain."

"Since when is it your decision?" he shouted, the crowd was still in motion, pushing Draco and Hermione around as they passed. "Since when do you dictate what orders I complete and which I ignore?"

"Never." Draco muttered, stealing a sideways glance at Hermione. Lonely strands of her bangs that missed her pony tail lay limp in front of her eyes. The fact that she was ignoring them so gracefully made him want to push them behind her ears.

But in one swift moment Draco decided what he needed to do. He pushed Hermione back into the crowd of people in which she immediately disappeared and thrust himself towards the Death Eaters. The crowd was thinning now and he heard the echoing of the remaining footsteps. The vibrant shouting of his name flew against the stone, but as it shrunk with time he realized Hermione had indeed left.

"So you're coming, I see?" Lucius drawled, clenching his jaw. Veins popped out from beneath the flesh in his frustration. "That easily? I always assumed that Malfoys were more determined to get their way."

"But who says that going with you is not my way, Father? I do believe it will be a great honor to come with you, to do a mission of sorts."

"Ah, son. Well, we best be off. Your first _mission _starts now." Lucius dug his fingers into Draco's shoulder and apparated away with his son.

"Hermione, it'll be fine!" Harry exclaimed, becoming more and more agitated as time went on. They were sitting at the table in the Burrow, Hermione anxiously tapping her foot and squeezing her fingers. "He probably just had to speak with his dad or something, he'll be here soon. Plus, I've got something we can _do _in the meantime." He smiled and whispered into her ear, twiddling the stray strands of hair in his finger tips. As much as the offer appealed to Hermione, the thought of Draco in the hands of Death Eaters still strangled her heart with an unmerciful rope.

"He's not coming back. We need to find him, Harry. We need to get him back before they can develop a plan." She stood up, pushing back the chair, yet keeping her hand fully entwined with Harry's. She saw a wave of anger wash over him before he ignored it, pulling her body to his. Through his eyes she could see every gear in the world working at once, all attempting to comfort her. She was trying to appreciate how much he cared.

"Knowing them, they already have one. A decent one, at that."

"But I can tell: he's gone." She was persistent and annoyed. How Harry could brush off her distress was very aggravating. Straining herself to remain composed she continued, "We need to get a search party on him. I know he's with relatives, but they're _dangerous. _They're bound to hurt him and—"

"We'll find him. I promise. Mrs. Weasely is arranging for us to stay at headquarters instead, that way we can house more people. But in the meantime I wanted to talk to you about something." He smiled softly and took her hand in his. "I'm really glad you agreed to date me, Hermione. It means the world. And I know it usually doesn't happen this fast, but I wanted you to know, since this is getting so messy and dangerous, that I love you."

And then there was a silence—the first silence of such weight since they had met—that dampened the air until Hermione used her voice, shaking with sympathy. "I love you too, Harry," she grinned, releasing her hand from his before she began to speak again.


	10. Let Down

Chapter Ten—Let Down

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, any of the characters in the book, or anything else related to the book.

A/N: Yeah! Another chapter…this is probably the fastest I've uploaded a chapter. :) Oh, and don't worry. Hermione does not, in fact, love Harry romantically. Read chapter:

-- - - -- --

And then there was a silence—the first silence of such weight since they had met—that dampened the air until Hermione used her voice, shaking with sympathy. "I love you too, Harry," she grinned, releasing her hand from his before she began to speak again, "as a friend."

Another silence conquered the air as she bit back her voice, fearing that another word would crush Harry. "What?" he mused aloud, swallowing hard. She waited for another word, her body slowly making its way to the edge of the chair. "Why?"

"I don't feel anything, Harry."

"How?" he spat. "How could you lead me on? How could you let me waste all this time?"

"What—"

"I can't believe you, Hermione!" Harry shouted before backing away from her. He was hurt, she could tell. But the consequences of honesty always hurt more than lies. The look in his eyes nearly broke her heart. Before she could attempt to comfort him, he started to speak again. "So is this it?"

"Yes, I believe that we shouldn't be together anymore."

"How can you be so cold, so heartless?"

"I'm just trying to be honest!" she yelled, advancing on him with an extended figure.

"It's fucking Malfoy, isn't it? You love him! Not me, why would you love me? I've never been a jerk, I've never called you names, I've been by your side for years."

"Harry—"

"No, don't attempt to justify why you don't love me. He's been a complete jerk towards you lately. You know? Haven't you noticed? He hasn't backed off, he hasn't tried to make your life better. All he's done is ruined it."

Hermione shook her head viciously, "You can't honestly blame him for what happened when we were kidnapped!"

"For all you know, he could have been behind it! He's with them now. Right now. He could be aiding in the plot to kill you or capture you or force you to do something, like have sex again."

"Don't get me started, Harry. You don't even know what you're saying."

Harry sneered, "I know what I'm saying. I know exactly what I'm saying." He paused, all the emotions of being left behind from everyone he cared about rushing back to him. "Who was there for you when you were grieving? Who was there when you could barely do school work because you were so sad?"

Her voice was barely above a whisper, "You, Harry."

"Exactly." He shook his head, a pulsing pain radiating every limb in his body. His nostrils flared violently. All he longed to do was take her in his arms and hold her forever. A rush of hatred flooded his veins. A hatred for Draco Malfoy. And now, in these circumstances', he would be forced to rescue his greatest enemy. His anger towards Draco was close to the anger he felt towards the Dark Lord. Not only did Voldemort steal people from Harry that he loved, Draco took his one and only love.

"It's probably just hormones, Harry." Hermione tried, but immediately saw that it was an inappropriate thing to say. Assuming what was between Harry and her was the result of hormones was a horrible and thoughtless thing to say.

"And if it is, Hermione, then I'll know I was the fool." He scowled slightly, glaring at her behind freshly tear-coated eyes. But he did not remove his gaze as they locked eyes. She felt a humble amount of tears begin to surface behind her eyes. All her force was put into preventing them from falling; from escaping.

"Hermione, dear?" Mrs. Weasely called from the other room. She bustled into the kitchen, setting something on the counter. Instantly sensing the tension, she started speaking fast. "You've got to gather your things. We're going to headquarters in a couple hours."

"Why?" Harry snapped. Being in Sirius' house right now would only add to his pain and frustration. To be reminded of all his loses would surely be his breaking point.

"Because, dear," she started with her motherly tone, "There will be more room there. Trust us in saying, we will find Draco. We can't let him stay in their hands for too long."

"I know." Hermione said quietly, feeling a bunch of tears well up in her eyes.ihishishishgfioshedgo hisisksdkldsggdsgd hbdftjhihi fhishg

"Don't worry, love. It'll be fine. Perfectly fine." Harry just watched with disgust, glancing between the two women with only hurt. How could Mrs. Weasely be accepting of Hermione's sudden love for Draco? But Mrs. Weasely didn't stop there, no, she went even further. "I know what young love is like, Hermione. I see it all the time. You are just like a daughter to me and because of that I will stop at nothing to make you happy."

It spread warmth about Hermione's body to know that Mrs. Weasely could be so kind. But Harry only felt a brutal cold welling up inside of him.

They went to headquarters. It was darker than ever; duller than ever. The group seemed to segregate: Ron with Hermione and Ginny with Harry even though Ron and Harry were sharing a room, Ginny and Hermione in another. There were constant meetings, constant fights and arguments over which would be the best rout in order to find Draco. It was three weeks of pure torture for Hermione, having to avoid Harry and constantly thinking about Draco, that brought a lead. There was a portkey delivered with a note that explained where they had taken Draco. Several suspicions circulated around the group. Was it Snape? Was it a Death Eater? Was it a trap? Nonetheless, they formulated a plan and successfully assigned everyone tasks that would contribute to their arrangement.

Hermione was upstairs with Ron, discussing the possibility that they would not end up going back to Hogwarts when they heard a bang, a boom and then a shuffle. Glancing at each other, they headed towards the source of the noise—Ginny and Hermione's room. The hallways were dim and the wallpaper was falling down. It seemed dirty, grimy and even crusty, but the thought of seeing Draco again prevented Hermione from complaining. The door approached quickly, but before they could 

open up the door, Lupin arrived behind them, a solemn look upon his face. He appeared wearier, more tired and more exhausted than she had seen him in the last few weeks.

"Hermione, dear, we need to speak to you down stairs." Hermione followed him while Ron tagged along. A rough half of the contents of the Order sat around a table, many looking rather depressed. Hermione was almost about to ask what had happened when Mr. Weasely spoke.

"We've just got news," he started, "I don't know how to say this, dear." Hermione's thoughts flashed directly to Draco. Perhaps they found him dead, or hurt or something. She could only imagine. "I hate to be the one to tell you this," he shuttered as all the eyes pierced him, "but your parents were found…" He only looked at her sympathetically and without finishing the sentence she knew what happened.

"…dead." She finished, guilt falling upon her. The first person she had been worried about was Draco—the boy who barely cared about her. But her own parents, gone. Dead. Gone. Dead. She repeated them, over and over, but nothing seemed to stick. A few minutes passed before she spoke once more, "How?"

"Death Eaters…"

"…in search of me." She finished Arthur's sentence once more. Tears fell, she wept and headed upstairs. She assumed she was running, and that was why her room had approached so swiftly. The few words of Mrs. Weasely shifted around in her head, "_you're just like a daughter to me."_

Whimpering and sniffling, she turned the doorknob slowly. She imagined Ginny and Harry to be in there, they hadn't been seen all day. When she opened the door, they were sitting on opposite sides of the small room, both red in the face.

"Hey, guys." She greeted them solemnly. "We're going in a few minutes, going to find him."

Ginny just nodded quickly, while Harry replied, "We'll be right down." Harry stood up to face her, looking deep within her eyes which were masked by tears. "What happened?"

Hermione began to speak, but emotion overwhelmed her and fell to the bed, her body colliding roughly with the mattress. Harry hurried to her side, wrapping a comforting arm around her. Ginny snorted slightly before standing up and approaching the pair. "What's wrong, Hermione?"

"My parents." She snapped, getting up and fleeing. Harry shook his head as the door slammed. Ginny glared at him with arched eyebrows. There was a momentary silence while they looked at each other. The assumption that Hermione's parents were gone settled in slowly, each of them shuttering slightly. Ginny even began to cry, sympathy and pity overtaking her senses.

"Let's go, they'll be waiting." She snapped, following Hermione's path. Harry just shrugged and went downstairs. They creaked and they howled, but no one noticed their entrance. They were already deep in conversation: silence had wounded them all except Moody.

The Order was gathered around, with wands, reviewing the plan. The portkey was sitting in the middle of the room. Upon Moody's command they were to take their assigned part of the shoe as it departed. With haste everyone grabbed a part of the mangled shoe. There was a push, a pull and the felling of being torn up inside as they arrived outside a dark, broken down, two-story house that a forest bordered. Lacking hesitation, Lupin pushed the door open and went inside. Everyone followed with precaution. The lot of them struggled down the hallway, hushing their urges to make noise. Candles and wands were the only light sources and disheveled wood lay on the ground. Peeling, dark purple wallpaper, flickering candles and creaking floors created a sulky, irreplaceable mood. It wasn't long before they were spotted, a bright orange beam of light cracking a dangling photograph near Ron's head.

It was then that the Order split up into the assigned groups. But as there was so much confusion and a nasty battle taking place everywhere she looked, Hermione had lost her group. Instantly, a slender 

hand wrapped around her waist, another covering her mouth, and pulled her into an empty room. She extended her wand, readying herself for a fight, when the person revealed itself to be Draco.

"Hermione, I—"she rushed towards him and embraced his shaking body. He felt no words submerge as she crushed his limbs with a loving force. He attempted to resist the sudden content feeling that had sunk in, but it was no use. She was crying, wetness began to dampen his robes.

"Draco," she mumbled into his cloak, "I can't believe you're here, I can't—" she was sobbing now, her frame shaking in his embrace. Every principle, moral, thought that his father had introduced to him shattered down as the hurt in her eyes became evident.

"You need to go!" he whispered into her ear, scraping his lips against the surface of her cheek. The haunting images of her death replayed in his head. "You cannot stay here. They'll take you, they'll kill you."

"No. I'm not leaving you here, Draco." She spat, backing away from him, still latched onto his clothing. He tore her grip from his robes, causing her to flinch. Echoes of curses and their fatal consequences flooded into the room. The noises seemed to be growing closer and closer. He took her back in his arms, soaking in every part of her.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled, stroking her hair and caressed her skin. She began to speak once more, but he cut her off with a harsh kiss. Before she could properly respond he pulled away and ordered her once more, "You're leaving," he was in tears now as there was a rough bang against the door. "You're going, go into the forest."

"No," she protested, stomping an agitated foot on the ground.

"This isn't the time to be stubborn." He corrected, but the door came shattering down and a Death Eater stood before them, his wand pointing directly at the pair. Draco was quick to react and sent a curse his way. The figure flew against the wall, moments passed slowly and when he did not stand back up Draco grabbed Hermione's hand and fled.

Running through the rubble, the debris and the bodies, they eventually encountered the door. Her hair whipped back and forth as she looked back in search of her fellow Order members. They broke through the barrier and their lungs swallowed fresh air. Rubble and wreckage lay scattered about as they managed around it. She stopped to look back, a rumbling wind pushing the ends of her clothing back towards the house. He tugged ruthlessly on her hand, dragging her towards the forest.

A flash of brutal light and a crack, followed by a few rumbles brought a feast of rain. Pouring to cleanse the world of all sins, rain fell without mercy. Hermione backed into Draco, making sure her hand was still latched in his. The outline of the house was barely visible with the amount of water. Her hair was dangling in small clumps as she turned to run. He pulled her along, stealing her only option to look back once more.

Through the pounding of the rain there was a scream, stretching all the way across the land. She shuttered before falling to the ground in tears.

"Hermione!" he shouted, his words barely traveling through the rain. He struggled to get her to stand, yanking her towards the edge of the forest. When they made it safely inside, the rain was but a trickle. Trees kept it from entering so drastically. Hermione was ready to sit down when he reprimanded her, "We have to go further in, I know a place."

Trudging through seeping foliage and puddles of water, they finally encountered a cottage. "What?" she mumbled as they stepped inside. There was one large room that encompassed a bed, a table and a kitchen. She assumed the door off to the side was the bathroom. There was a warm feel, a fire flickering and hues of gold and yellow decorated the room. He brought her into a tight embrace, water falling against the hard wood floors.

"It took me years. Tons of planning, writing, research, but no one else can see it, not unless they know it's here." He kissed her forehead gently, but she dug her hand into his hair and looked up at 

him with hopeful eyes. He smiled and kissed her fully, staggering backwards as she pushed him onto the bed.

_Harry struggled to stand up, the Dark lord stood above him. He was cackling with delight, a circle of people had gathered around the pair. It seemed that the final battle had begun._

Hermione's hands flew up his wet shirt, signaling to him to remove it. She laughed lightly as he did so. Their wet clothes lay in a heap beside the bed. She kissed him roughly, her hands digging into the blankets. His hands rested soundly on the small of her back.

_Rising from the ground, mud staining his clothes, Harry scowled. He raised his wand—preparing for a fight; the more important fight of his life. The Dark Lord looked at him with disgust and shot the first hex, yet Harry had no problem deflecting it._

"_Is that all you have, Potter?" the Dark Lord sneered._

"_I'm afraid not." _

Hermione and Draco lay entwined as Harry picked up his wand for the last time, shooting a curse directly at the Dark Lord. And it hit him square in the face, his hands dangling limply at his side as he fell backwards…dead. Rain plummeted down onto his lifeless body, several Death Eaters rushed towards him. Their screams of anguish reaching throughout the night. Cheers and applause, a collection of happiness as Harry was successful in defeating the evilest of evils. The Order gathered around, ready to go back to headquarters when Harry let out a forceful shout, "Hermione!"

She was not with them, she was not near them and she did not answer. Where she was, rather whose arms she was in, was too far away for her to answer his helpless plea. The other members of the Order tried to calm him down as he attempted to go back inside, but they held him back successfully. They went back to headquarters and cleaned off. People were cheering, they were so happy. It seemed that in their moment of victory they had lost Fred, Moody and Snape. And Hermione.

- - - -- - -

Hermione fiddled with Draco's hair as he slept. But he woke, smiling broadly. "Morning," he slurred, pulling her naked body close to his.

"You look like an angel when you sleep, you know? Too bad you aren't like that in real life."

He just sniggered before tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear and kissing her again. "Maybe we shouldn't go back."

"But we have to, Draco." She whispered, "They probably think we're dead."

"That's a good thing. They won't try and find us, then. The Dark Lord, though unrealistic, he may just give up. You never know."

"Yeah," she agreed, "I just hope everyone's alright."

- -- - - - -- - -- -

The next day was horrible at headquarters. It seemed as if everyone was in pain. Harry stood against the wall, Ginny in his arms. She was bawling, shaking horridly. "Ginny," he started but she just sniffled.

"She's not gone." She said, "I saw her run away."

"Run?" Harry asked. That was unlike Hermione. He could not believe it. She would never back down from a battle; from protecting what she believed in.

"With Draco." Ginny sobbed, her arms tightening around Harry's waist. A sudden anger rushed through Harry's veins.

"We've got to find her, Gin."

"I t-told them alr-ready. I-I guess they're set-ting up a search par-rty." She coughed out, attempting to capture all her tears.

"It's alright, love, let it all out." Harry tried, but Ginny just shook her head and backed away. Harry did not know what to do, what to say. The image of Fred's lifeless corpse on the ground still flooded his mind as Ginny fled their conversation. His body skating against the wall, he sat, defeated, on the ground with his hands rubbing his head.

"Harry," Lupin entered the room and sat down beside Harry. "Don't worry, son. We're going to find her. We won't give up until we have."

"No," Harry shouted, standing up with sudden strength. "We're going to get her now. If you aren't, I am."

"Harry it is not safe, the Death Eaters are still there."

"I don't care." Harry screamed, punching the wall. "Tell them I've gone. Tell them I'm sorry, but I couldn't wait. I can't let Malfoy take her. He's an evil son of a bitch. He must've kidnapped her, don't you see? It's all part of the plan, Professor."

Lupin just shook his head, "Harry, you're delusional. Draco would never do a thing such as that."

"Really? I don't believe that. He has her…she could be dead by now and all you lot are doing is sitting around moping!" he bellowed, backing away from Lupin and finally apparating.

He landed in the same spot, except the house was destroyed this time. There were shouts from behind him and he took a run for it—towards the forest.

"Harry!" Ginny shouted before running after him, followed by Ron, Mr. Weasely and other members of the Order.


End file.
